Mentiras
by DrarryKarof
Summary: Esas siempre serán puras mentiras ¿no? Tom/Daniel. Actores Harry Potter


**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

* * *

Un golpeteo incesante lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volteó y vio unos zapatos negros de plataforma con tacón de aguja -era los que provocaban el golpeteo, al chocar con el piso de su departamento de una forma casi asesina - Lo siguiente que encontró fue unas largas y bronceadas piernas. Siguió con el recorrido visual, encontrando una micro falda de mezclilla y para rematar; una blusa color verde limón. En su mano izquierda Jade, tenía unas hojas que se notaban recién impresas.

—Esas son puras mentiras. Esa noche yo no andaba ahí, debes estar confundida o había un tipo igualito a mí.

Tom Felton se estiró en sobre el sofá y le lanzó una mirada inocente a Jade, quien estaba más que desesperada al escuchar la respuesta de su novio. Esa cara de niño ingenuo no auguraba nada bueno.

— ¿Entonces, no eres tú al que vieron con sus mejores galas, paseándose por el lugar y aplaudiéndole a Daniel para que tomará más Vodka y se desnudará?

—Eso es imposible, yo nunca estuve ahí -Tom tenía una sonrisita socarrona y un ligero rubor - Cuando no estás conmigo, me portó bien. No salgo ni a la esquina. No hablo ni con mi vecino - _pero no te niego que está divino_. Tom dibujó una sonrisilla picara y Jade lo fulminó.

Él no tenía la culpa de que su vecino corriera todas las mañanas y al terminar se quitara la camiseta y dejará al descubierto sus perfectos abdominales y ese camino pecaminoso de vellos que apuntaba en dirección al sur. Tom lo único que podía hacer ante eso, era observara muy... _disimuladamente_. No entendía porque eso molestaba a su novia. Tenía la ligera impresión que influía el hecho de que Daniel Radcliffe fuera su vecino.

— ¡Tom!

— ¿Eh? ¿Me decías algo cariño?

—Nada, simplemente olvídalo -el incesante golpeteó terminó. Jade se dio media vuelta y llegó a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. Dejó las hojas impresas sobre la barra que dividía la cocina. Tom las tomó y observó una fotografía de Daniel sin camisa bailando sobre una mesa y en uno de los extremos había un _tipo_ igualito a él. Sus ojos celestes brillaron y volvió a sonreír.

—Esas son puras mentiras -insistió señalando las hojas -O había un tiempo igualito a mí-Jade bufó, le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se fue directo a la habitación -¡Al día siguiente tenía que estar en el Comic-con, cariño! - Gritó pues sabía que Jade ya estaba encerrada a piedra y lodo en su habitación.

Tom observó detenidamente las hojas y sonrió. — _Definitivamente eso del twitter es del diablo._ -Pensó, mientras una sonrisa estilo Malfoy aparecía en su rostro.

* * *

— ¿Y esto? -el tonó de la mujer era molesto, irritado y a Tom francamente se le hacía hilarante. La portátil cayó entre sus piernas y por centímetros salvó las joyas de la familia.

—Esas son puras mentiras. Esa noche yo no andaba ahí o había un tipo igualito a mí.

La clásica pagina azul y blanco mostraba una foto de Tom tomando a Daniel por la cintura con unas botellas de Heineken's medio vacías. El rotulo de la fotografía decía:

 _Felton y Radcliffe compartiendo en la fiesta nocturna de la inauguración de The World Wizard Harry Potter._

—No me dijiste que hubo una fiesta después de la inauguración. Te ves muy contento y como... _Distraído_ -celos, muchos celos. Tom sonrió y se perdió un momento en su distracción particular.

—Te juro que yo a esa hora estaba más que dormido. No sé de qué me hablas, no sé qué pasa. Tú siempre por ahí y yo tan tranquilo en mi casa. Leyéndome unos libros para poderte entender y saber cómo tratar a una mujer tan... Peculiar -Jade le arrebató la portátil y le dio un buen golpe en el hombro. -Esa son puras mentiras -señaló la portátil -debió ser un foto montaje como el que hicieron de Dan y yo en una cama. Ya sabes, ese donde está abrazándome por la cintura mientras yo le beso el cue... -Jade elevó su ceja derecha.

—En el fotomontaje, tú estás abrazando a Daniel -Tom boqueó un poco y sus ojos celestes tenían un brillo raro.

— Eh... ¿En serio? Pues... es... Otro que vi por ahí. Tal vez en la página en el perfil de la diosa Perla Shumajer. No sé, ya sabes que esas chicas están locas y pueden inventar cualquier cosa y...

—Más las que tú fomentas. No creas que no me han dicho de tu entrevista en _Attitude_ -Tom le sonrió y ella bufó lanzándole de nuevo la portátil; pero esta vez directo a la cabeza -¡Una revista de corte GAY TOM! ¡Y tú lo que dices es: _Nunca tomamos de la vez que realmente lo hicimos. Esa vez fue una completamente diferente_! -Jade imitó su tonó de voz. Tom hizo una mueca de inocencia.

—Bueno, es que a mí me gusta más estar abajo y... -la chica no se quedo para escuchar el resto. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la habitación. Tom se levantó del sofá y corrió detrás de ella -Cariño, era una broma -Jade le estampó la puerta en la cara -te juro que sólo bromeaba. Tú sabes que no... -la puerta se abrió. La chica salió con un par de maletas.

—Ya no aguanto esto. El día que te definas me llamas. Te juro que no sé que es real o no. Daniel y tú no pueden estar juntos en un mismo lugar sin tocarse y tú vas por la vida diciendo cosas bastante dudosas -Tom intentó detenerla; pero ella siguió caminando hasta la puerta de departamento -¡Por dios Tom, hasta dijiste que estaban a punto de besarse en el set!

—Yo... Jad... -se encontró hablando al aire. Soltó un suspiró, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el sofá. En el piso yacía su portátil hecha mierda.

* * *

—Entonces se fue -Tom tomó un trago de su cerveza y asintió -Trágico de verdad. Muy trágico -Felton se encogió en hombros y apuro el último trago de su cerveza- ¿Otra?

Negó ante la pregunta y de pronto se lanzó a los labios de Daniel enterrando sus manos en el cabello oscuro. Las manos de Dan se encontraron con los botones de la camisa de Tom y de inmediato termino con ellos. ¡Como era innecesaria la ropa!: ¿Quién había inventado esa indeseable prenda llamada camisa? Bufó mentalmente cuando fue capaz de deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda.

Dan gimió al sentir la deliciosa piel de Tom en el tacto de sus manos: —Tom, acabas de terminar con tu novia. ¿No crees que deberías esperar?

—Eso no me dijiste en Rusia. De hecho recuerdo muy bien que me instigaste para seguir manoseándote -Tom por fin pudo retirar la horrorosa camiseta ocre de Daniel.

—Buen... -Dan tomó de las caderas a Tom y éste salto a su regazo, haciendo que sus pechos se tocaran -Diablos Felton. Me estas matando.

—Mmm por mi encantado -movió un poco las caderas para provocar a Daniel.

—Tú lo pediste.

Daniel tomó desprevenido a Tom y lo lanzó sobre el sofá besándolo con desesperación. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron perdiéndose en la sensación de la humedad y los sonidos que provocaban las lujuriosas succiones. Las manos de Daniel recorrieron el costado derecho de Tom, mientras bajaba dando besos por el cuello, el pecho, deteniéndose un poco en los pezones. Mientras era empujado por la mano de un impaciente Tom Felton. Cuando los pantalones desaparecieron empezó la diversión. Daniel lo preparaba con ahínco y con unas ganas que desbordaban pasión.

Poco a poco la temperatura se hacía insoportable, Tom recibió a Daniel con total deseo. Las embestidas fueron certeras y maravillosamente orgásmicas. Mientras era penetrado, escuchaba los jadeos y palabras de llenas de lujuria. Llenas de algo que Tom conocía muy bien.

— ¡Joder! -gruño Daniel mientras tomaba las piernas de Tom y las ponía en sus hombros. El resultado fue magistral. Tom se dejó sucumbir ante la sensación de ser embestido de esa forma y las caricias prodigiosas que daba un la mano izquierda de Daniel, sobre su miembro. Después sintió un líquido caliente bañándolo, llenándolo.

Dan cayó desmadejado sobre Tom. Estar con él siempre era así: CELESTIAL. Dejó que su polla perdiera rigidez dentro de Tom y después se acurruco en el pecho. Aspirando ese maravilloso aroma que desprendía en seguida de hacer el amor. Un suspiro cortó el silencio que se extendía por la sala de Daniel.

—Te extrañaba -susurró Tom, acariciando el abrazo que lo tenía atrapado por la cintura.

— ¿Sabes que haremos con Jade? -Tom negó y siguió acariciando a Daniel.

—De todas maneras no seguiría con ella mucho tiempo. Dentro de dos años salimos de esto y podremos estar juntos sin necesidad de... -Dan lo calló con un beso.

—De todas maneras estabas muy descarado con tus declaraciones -Daniel sonreía y repartía besos por el pecho de Tom -Cualquiera diría que tenemos algo -Tom soltó una carcajada.

—Lo tenemos. Desde hace bastante -Dan sonrió y se estiró lo suficiente como para dejarle una mordida en el cuello.

— ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

—Si seguimos bebiendo voy a terminar como en el Comic-con. Tomando Red bull casi toda la mañana.

—Bueno, es que en mi cumpleaños no sólo bebimos. Ese vuelo de 12 horas debió ser mortal -Tom tomó del mentón a Daniel y se perdió por un segundo en esos ojos imposiblemente azules.

—Valió la pena. No me habría perdido ese cumpleaños tuyo por nada del mundo. Ya te lo he dicho, no me perdería nada que tuviera que ver contigo... _Jacob_ -Dan se removió en el abrazo.

—No me llames así.

— ¿Cómo, Jacob? -Tom le sonrió y después le dio un beso arrebatador que en el instante los dejó empalmados a los dos. Lo puso de espaldas al sofá y acaricio lánguidamente su erección -Dos años Jacob y serás mío -Daniel sonrió antes de dejar escarpar un gemido.

Tom era un poco lento... Él era propiedad Felton, desde la primera vez que follaron y lo demás...

 _Eran puras mentiras._

* * *

 ** _Otro del 2010... fue un año bueno para mí en eso de escribir, no sé si para ustedes también. Esta es la única historia que tengo este tipo donde uso a los actores de la saga y no a los personajes. Lo hice con todo el respeto del mundo. Si alguien se pudiese sentir ofendido por esto, mis eternas disculpas, sólo es ficción para el entretenimiento eso es todo._**


End file.
